


December 11th, Snowman

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [11]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Easter Bunny Jungkook, Easter chick Jimin, Jack Frost Jongin, M/M, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Snowman Taemin, turned human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Being Jack Frost sounded like a lot of fun, but if Jongin had to be serious, it was getting very boring and lonely.Which was the reason that somehow his magic created a perfect snow creature called Taemin, just for Jongin.The two then had to figure out how to navigate the life they then had, until true love... might turn Taemin into something... less snowny
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Kudos: 23





	December 11th, Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Taemin x Jongin  
> Prompt: Snowman

Jack Frost, that was what they called him across the world. He was the incarnation of frost and snow, a minor guardian as he was just an offshoot of old man winter, who really was a pain in the ass.

His real name was Kim Jongin, every time they tried to call him Jack he wanted to growl at them, but he also understood it, it was a tradition. It was the name of his position, that didn't mean he had to like it tho.

Being Jack Frost was lonely, that was the truth. There were other guardians, yeah, but they didn't really like him. So he spent a lot of time just being alone, which got lonely. Less and less kids believed in him, which meant that there were slowly less and less people for him to talk about.

He prefered his home of Korea, and it was where he spent most of his time when the winter and snow had hit, lonely and sad.

He wasn't sure how it happened, he was having a nap outside one cold January, he loved the cold, so he was more than happy out there, that wasn't really out of the ordinary, what was out of the ordinary was how he got woken, by a cold finger poking his nose "please wake up I am bored, and I don't think I should be seen by humans."

The voice was beautiful, instantly waking up Jongin where he was greeted by an ice creature. The creature was formed from ice and snow made to look like a young man around Jongin's age. A bit shorter than him, his face was perfectly sculptured by ice, and his hair was made of fluffy snow that Jongin kinda wanted to touch. He was very thin, but it seemed like his body held some kind of hidden strength that was somewhere in his body.

Even tho his eyes should be cold and dead from just being made out of ice, they held a warmth that heated up Jongin's inner core "what… who are you?"

"I think I am… Taemin? Yeah, Taemin sounds right! You made me! All I can remember is everything being black, and then your voice talking about being lonely, so seemingly the ice listened to you and decided to create me. So I am here now to hold you company, but people can see me, and I don't think they should be allowed to see me, I am not sure, thought and memories are still coming to me. You are Kim Jongin, you are the current Jack Frost, but you hate when people call you that, you are very lonely and miss Korea so now you have me! I am Lee Taemin!"

The frost… monster? Person… Taemin… his voice was beautiful, and Jongin needed a few moments to recollect himself, cause he was very gay and Taemin seemed to made out of his dreams of the perfect man, at least if you ignored the fact that he was made out of ice. 

Then everything hit him, "oh god we have to get you out of here, can you… uhm fly or teleport like me?" 

"Aww, you are so cute." Taemin poked his nose again with a wide grin, then made a thinking expression like he was trying to remember something "yeah I think I can. I am meant to work well with you, and I don't think it would work if I couldn't follow you around." he just shrugged "let's find out, where do you wanna go?"

"Easter island, wait… can you melt?" this was all so much for Jongin to think about, how had this happened again?

Again Taemin looked thinking into the air, like he was trying to remember something that was just out of his memory range, "I don't think I can melt, but I think I will be very uncomfortable and hurt if I stay in warm sunlight too long. This is all very funny, whenever I try to think about something, it is like the thought just come to me. You did very well creating me! Oh, we should go to Santa's house! He is at least in the snow area, and you have a guardian meeting there soon!"

"How do you even know that?" Jongin was still freaking out a bit, there was this gorgeous ice man creature right out of Jongin's crazies and wettest dream, and this man was both cheeky and funny, and he was made just for Jongin, how was he supposed to deal with that?

In the end, it turned out that Taemin could indeed teleport, and they both ended up at Santas house, the old geezer didn't look surprised at all when he saw them arriving "so it was you messing with the balance."

"What do you mean?!" While Santa's tone was light and kind, Jongin didn't like the accusatory undertone.

Taemin just laughed light-hearted, leaning on Jongin's taller form "Jongin still doesn't know how he created me, it was the ice doing it for him! Which it wouldn't have to if you guys were nicer to him, you aren't a very nice old man! Little Jongin is lonely. That is why I am here now."

"I am not lonely!" Jongin was full-on pouting, and his normally cold cheeks heated up as a kiss was pressed on it by ice lips "you don't have to hide it, I was created for you remember! I know everything!"

Taemin wrapped an arm around Jongin's waist, pulling them closer to each other looking at Santa "you should teach him everything he needs to know about me, this happens to guardians! I think… It happened before? Right? Yes, it did! Memories are such a fun thing, now call the other old man! This is all of you guys fault, so now you need to take responsibility."

The older man didn't seem happy being reminded that he was, in fact, old, "You are a very demanding young man." But he was still smiling, seemed that Taemin managed to sneak his way into Santa's heart just as much as Jongin. Cause yes, Jongin had just met the ice creature, but he was very ready to die for him if that was needed.

If you asked Jongin, sitting down and having all the different guardians explain about his new ice friend was the most awkward thing he ever had to go through since the first time he became a guardian in the first place. Jeon Jungkook, who had recently replaced the old easter bunny, was the most understanding since it wasn't that long since he had accidentally summoned his own creature.

Jungkook had apparently been lonely on the easter island, and the next day he woke up next to a giant egg that was actively cracking and out of that, came the most adorable man with some cute chicken feature, also known as Jimin. This was before Jongin had become a guardian, so he had never questioned the fact that Jimin was there.

Apparently, it wasn't rare for the person being Jack Frost to accidentally summon an ice creature. Taemin had more or less the same abilities as Jongin, he wasn't gonna die in the sun, but he wasn't gonna be comfortable either, and he could help Jongin guiding the ice forward. He was meant to be there to make sure that Jongin didn't get lonely anymore since loneliness was bad for guardians.

When everything was done and told, Jongin honestly wasn't sure if he had gotten much smarter about anything that was going on, but he had learned the most important thing, Taemin wasn't just gonna disappear he was there to stay, and he was Jongin's, but while he was Jongin's he was also a full person even if he was made out of ice. He was a person with thoughts and feelings.

Jimin spent some time with Taemin to help him remember how not to be seen by humans if he wanted to help Jongin, he would need to be able to be invisible. It took a while, but in the end, Taemin managed it, and when he finally managed it, he more or less attacked Jongin in a happy hug "I got it! Now let's go create some winter!"

"But… there is no place that needs winter at the moment."

Taemin pouted that this, his frozen mouth sticking a tongue out with a sad look "then what do we do."

"We wait until it is time for us to do something, we also need to help chase away the ice and snow when it is no longer time for it to be where it is." Jongin just shrugged, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Taemin's pretty pouty frozen lips. How could an ice creature ever be so pretty? It wasn't fair!

"I can see why you created me now, you have such a boring job." Well, Jongin was not gonna disagree with that.

The job might be boring, but he felt so much happier and alive with somebody close to him, yes he wasn't human anymore, and yes Taemin was a creature of ice, but it didn't matter to Jongin, cause they fit so well together.

Every day they were together, Taemin felt more and more like a real formed person, instead of just a creature, he started to find things he liked and things he were passionate about. Some of them he shared with Jongin, like their shared love for music and dancing, some he didn't share with Jongin like his need to tease and be cheeky to anybody, specially Jongin.

Jongin loved every moment of time he spent with Taemin, and he didn't know how, but he was starting to fall for Taemin. The ice creature… no the man… was everything that Jongin would ever want in a man, he was gorgeous, funny and he always seemed to understand when he needed a break from being social. He was there with cold hugs whenever Jongin needed them, and he even let Jongin cuddle up to him when it was a bad day. They had even gotten their own little place to stay with, a cottage on the north pole, of course, it was kept as cold as possible for Taemin's sake, but it was still nice to have a place of their own, it helped Jongin feel more comfortable in his duty as Jack Frost, but at the same time feeling like he had a real-life instead of just a job.

"Jongin?" Taemin was playing with the phone Jongin had gotten him, he couldn't use the touch screen since his ice fingers couldn't register on the screen, but luckily he could use the little pen that came with it.

Jongin looked up from the floor where he was stretching, today had been a hard day "yes?"

"Kiss me."

ERROR 404, KIM JONGIN OPERATING SYSTEM NOT FOUND.

He just stared at Taemin for what was probably 5 minutes, not understanding what the iceman was saying, he was overly confused, why would Taemin just say like that? He then awkwardly laughed, Taemin was joking, of course? He had to be right? There was no other way! There was no way in hell that Taemin would want to kiss him, Taemin probably didn't even know what a kiss was, he wasn't well versed in all things more human, he still had to try to understand it, so he was just joking.

"Good joke, you almost had me there."

Taemin was not looking like he was kidding, and he honestly looked a little offended that Jongin thought he was kidding "I am not kidding, I want you to kiss me."

"Taemin you don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do, I am not a child Jongin! I know what feelings are and what love is! I like you, and you like me, so you should kiss me! This is not hard."

"I think you are confused, this isn't just a friend thing. Kissing is like… deeper than friendship. This isn't something you wanna do with me, this is something you wanna save for somebody special to me." Jongin was so flustered, did he want to kiss Taemin? Yes, of course, he did! He had many dreams off Taemin's cold ice lips against his, but he was also not gonna take advantage of Taemin like that!

"God! Jimin was right! Dumb boys are dumb." Taemin aggressively pushed the chair he was sitting in away from the table, leaving to tumble to the ground with a loud noise, as he marched his way over to Jongin, bowing down over the guardian, reaching to get a good and stronghold on the others face "now listen here dumb boy, don't tell me about my own feelings, I might have been created from your magic, but I know me better than you know me, and I also know your feelings cause you talk in your sleep, and I am not doing this pussyfooting around the topic anymore. I am just not dealing with it."

Jongin wanted to nod, surprised about the conviction in Taemin's voice, but he couldn't nod cause of Taemin's firm grasp, so he just stared up at Taemin, big blue frosted doe eyes staring into Taemin expressive eyes made out of ice.

The ice creature looked angry, his brows were furrowed, and his lips were set in a hardline "I am gonna kiss you now, you have 10 seconds to say if you don't want this, and the only reason I will accept for saying no is that you don't want this, that you don't love me or aren't ready for a kiss. That is the only reason I will accept."

All Jongin could say was "okay." cause what was he suppose to do when the man of his dreams, said that he wanted to kiss him and all he was allowed to do was accept it?

Just as promised, 10 seconds after Taemin's little speech, frozen lips pressed themselves against Jongins. All the guardian could do was close his eyes, and just… live in the kiss, the kiss was everything he dreamed about. Yes, Taemin's lips were hard and cold, of course, they were, they were made out of ice, but that was okay. Jongin still loved kissing them.

Until they were suddenly not frozen anymore, suddenly weren't hard anymore, they warmed up and almost melted against Jongin, no longer hard instead forming themselves to Jongin's, and when he opened his eyes in surprise, the eyes that met his wasn't frozen empty eyes. 

No, it was warm brown eyes, set in a pale face and on his head was no longer soft snow, but even softer looking bleached locks with brown roots showing. Taemin was human. A warm… real human.

"What.. how? I… Taemin?"

"True love." Taemin just grinned, and next second Jongin was pressed into the floor as Taemin had attacked him in an almost aggressively jump hug.

All Jongin could do was hug Taemin's now warm and soft body close, he wanted to ask so many questions, but he decided not to, cause fuck it. If true love was the answer, who was he to question it?

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows pairing:  
> Changkyun x Kihyun  
> Prompt: Scarves
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
